El sueño de un futuro: un pasado distante
by ElCaballeroGris
Summary: El mundo a cambiado y la tecnologia progresado de manera nunca vistas: mega-ciudades, autos voladores, industria robotizada y espectaculos holograficos. Todo esto y mas se enfrenta un Umbreon shiny acostumbrado a la metropolis de Kalos. Pero, un evento en particular marcara su destino y el de sus habitantes; y pude que responda, su duda y soledad.


**Disclaime:** Pokémon no me pertenese, la autoria intelectual es de **Satoshi** **Tajiri.**

La historia de este fanfiction y sus persoanjes son los unicos pertenecientes a mi, siendo escrito nada mas con el propsito de entretener y no generar lucro alguno.

...

* * *

 _ **El sueño de un futuro: un pasado distante.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _Prologo_

Atardecer.

...

Contemplaban sus ojos aquel destello luminiscente que se posaba sobre el horizonte. Un fulgor carmín —que se confundía con el iris de sus ojos— opacado por las constantes fumarolas que ascendían hacia los cielos, movidos por las tranquilas corrientes del viento que circulaban en las inmensas torres grises; era a su vez lo que daba vida y muerte al paisaje ensombrecido de la ciudad y sus luces que despertaban al son del atardecer. Y él, contemplaba aquella imagen pictórica, el cuadro romántico de una melancolía ajena a él y a los habitantes de la metrópolis; pero aun recordada por la tierra mancillada, donde se cimentaba el asfalto, el concreto, el neón y el acero inoxidable. Tiempos mejores, más saludables; pero no más modernos y progresistas a lo de ahora.

Quedo quieto un rato, contemplando el escenario presente, solo para verse opacado por una de las negras nubecillas que salían de los inmensos tubos industriales —parecidos a inmensas colillas de cigarro—. Se difuminaba su imagen en una silueta borrosa entre aquellos gases de un gris oscuro, al de un cuadrúpedo —de aspecto grácil, fiero y misterioso—. Su pelaje se confundía y mimetizaba con las sombras, siendo de un negro carbón, a excepción de ciertos trazos de sus orejas, cabeza, torso y cola de aspecto redondo y coloración azul electrificaste. Reposaba en su lugar, limpiándose un poco el rostro del hollín del humo, y disfrutando lo poco que quedaba del momento. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía él contemplar el cenit del sol y respirar algo de aire puro —lo más puro en sus posibilidades—. 6:50 P.M, el horario de cierre de la mayor parte de la zona industrial de la ciudad, que para lastima tenía la mejor vista del lugar —aparte de los departamentos de la zona residencial de lujo, claro está—.

Quedo quieto, aun tras la ida completa del sol y su vitalizaste luz. Suspiro. La mayor parte de su tiempo se lo había comido de mala manera los gases de fábrica y la polución que debes en cuando le hacía toser.

No quedaba nada más que hacer

No quedaba.

…

 _« ¿Un paseo más?»_

Se levantó de su lugar y retiro, escabulléndose entre los tejados de las fábricas, saltando de techo en techo y rondando entre las tuberías y pequeños túneles que habían hecho los hombres para sus propios propósitos mecánicos. Un laberinto, uno que conocía bastante bien en sus frecuentes idas y vueltas, y a veces solía agrandarse mutar con el tiempo complicando la ruta; aunque este no era ningún reto.

Corrió agazapado por uno de los túneles de plástico PET, girando en sus tramos abruptos y oscuros, evitando los desechos metálicos y químicos que frecuentaban el lugar, solo para descender por un tobogán metálico que ladeaba con el arrullar del viento y el peso de su cuerpo, y luego volver a dar otro giro, esta vez a un escondrijo de ladrillo estrecho al cual su cuerpo le quedaba algo chico, pero lograba pasar con su pequeño esfuerzo. Miro a un agujero en el suelo, de un redondo perfecto y un vacío abrumador. Quedo contemplativo un instante, para luego dignarse a dar un salto de fe y entrar al lugar.

…

Oscuro, húmedo… pocas sensaciones se podían describir en palabras al sentir la pérdida momentánea de uno de los sentidos: la vista, en este caso. No podía ver que había más allá de su nariz. A pesar de ser él un ser nocturno le era imposible; pero su oído se afino.

 _Agua_. Una gota caía a la distancia y su eco se hacía escuchar con claridad por el lugar. Afino el oído, moviendo como radares sus orejas por el lugar. Camino despacio entre las tinieblas en busca de su deseosa salida. Camino entre oscuras y sinuosos pasadizos, ignorando cualquier cosa, cualquier llanto, llamada o viento que no fuera su preciada gota de agua. Camino, y una luminiscencia empezó a notarse más adelante, estaba por encima de su cabeza.

Se abría una tapa metálica y un ser emergía de esta, algo sucio, polvoriento y mojado de sus patas. Un pokémon, un Umbreon de aspecto peculiar y raro en los de su clase y tipo. Un vario color. Miro su alrededor, un callejón con la típica basura de ciudad a rebosar en sus contenedores, y más adelante, el mayor laberinto y acertijo al cual se había enfrentado en su vida. La ciudad, y su eterno resplandor en la cómoda noche.

Observo detenido con sus ojos aquel desorbitante e hipnótico paisaje, lleno de colores, luces, sonidos, olores y sabores. El cómo caminaba la muchedumbre —de manera mecánica y organizada, pero asimétrica y anárquica a su vez— por las agitadas aceras a algún destino igual de concurrido. El tráfico desbordante de los automóviles de distintos modelos, categorías y precios entremezclados a la espera del tan deseado verde intenso del semáforo. Y los negocios que formaban parte de la estructura y órgano principal, agrupados a cómo podían en los distintos edificios y torres, cada uno con una temática y propósitos distintos, un color diferente y exaltante. En algunos entraban hombres de pompa, vestidos de negro, relojes dorados y maletines sellados; otros eran obreros encorvados, buscando diversión y regocijo de la jornada laboral; algunos eran más joviales, especímenes disonantes de cabello verde, rojo o combinaciones cromáticas bastante variadas, —una muchacha de la mitad del pelo rapado y la otra rosa chillón no había visto al pobre Umbreon al entrar a la callejuela, casi pateándolo al dejar su bebida vacía en uno de los recipientes de basura— ellos entraban a otros lugares más populares y populosos a su disposición.

También existían los de su clase, solo que sin su libertad. Paseaban con collares rojos, negros o dorados —dependiendo del dueño y la personalidad—, pequeños Rockruffs, Herdiers hogareños o Furfrous desmedidos en precio y cuidado. Uno de los negocios en esquina, acosado por una pequeña niña fascinada por los pokémons de ventanilla, mostraba a un par de Pikachus y unos Pichus excitados por la posibilidad de nuevas visitas y una posible adopción. Sonreía. Sonreía complaciente de lo que era para él la ciudad; la jungla artificial de acero y cristal que se alzaba de manera impetuosa en los cielos, tocando las nubes.

Su hogar…

 _«Otra noche más, otro paseo nocturno»_

* * *

 **Y aquí nuevamente tras un largo periodo de estudios, con mis ideas extrañas que seguro si las vendiera entraría en situación de hambruna XD. Pero igual, espero que los que pasen a leer por mera curiosidad se entretengan con este prologo corto, luego subo el primer capítulo.**

 **Este fic, será (espero) entre un tamaño medio y largo, o al menos una duración superior a los diez capítulos. Los que ya me conozcan de mi anterior "primer" trabajo de por aquí sabrán que no soy muy bueno en los cálculos XP, así que tomen asiento, va a durar (Y para los que están esperando la actualización de "El horror que nos une", no se impacienten, tras el estudio me quede algo seco, luego me pongo a trabajar xd)**

 **Sci fi de Pokémon es más raro que una perla en un desierto —y poco solicitado—, así que espero pocos Views o Reviews. Pero igual; lo pediré en este momento, y solo en este momento (en los siguientes caps., me hallaran divagando estupideces o curiosidades) Por favor, si les gusto, les animo con gran gusto a comentar sus pensamientos. Gracias.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que comentar. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
